Tsukasa Nishino
Considered the cutest and most popular girl at their middle school, Tsukasa becomes Junpei's first – and only – official girlfriend in the series. Supportive, understanding, and optimistic, she does her best to encourage Junpei in everything he does, yet is also straightforward and flirtatious enough to let him know exactly what she wants. Of the four lead female characters, Tsukasa's personality changes the most: flighty and somewhat hot-tempered during her middle school days, she develops a far more mature attitude soon after entering Oumi Academy. The first character of her family name, nishi (西), is associated with the Western cardinal direction which has a key meaning in the series. While not a member of the Film Studies Club, Tsukasa expresses some interest in participating in their activities. She is eventually cast as the heroine of the Club's second most successful production because of her unanimously being considered a perfect match for the role. Tsukasa has a passion for cooking and baking, and works part-time at a French pastry shop. Her dream is to study pastry-making further in France after graduation from high school. Appearance Nishino have a short blonde hair, green eyes , and is cute, making her the most popular girl in middle school. Personality Nishino is supportive, understanding, and optimistic, she does her best to encourage Junpei in everything he does, yet is also straightforward and flirtatious enough to let him know exactly what she wants. Of the four lead female characters, Tsukasa's personality changes the most: flighty and somewhat hot-tempered during her middle school days, she develops a far more mature attitude soon after entering Oumi Academy. At start Tsukasa could not do cooking well, and She uncertain to what she should do in High School (at first she almost try every club there in Oumi). In time when she and Junpei goin out, Tsukasa often invited Junpei to come to her house and she feels happy to see Junpei eat what she have cooked. That is what fundamentally lead her toward passion for cooking and baking, and works part-time at a French pastry shop. Her dream is to study pastry-making further in France after graduation from high school. Which she did for four years before returning back to junpei. Relationships Hiroshi Sotomura Yui Minamito Toujou Aya Manaka Junpei Nishino's only boyfriend in the series. They broke-up twice(first suggested by Nishino, and by Junpei who wish to focus on filming). At the start, Nishino thinks Junpei as a perverted person who only thinks about strawberry panties. But after his "pull-up" confession, she to take a liking towards Junpei. Even though it was her idea of going to different high schools and breaking up for the first time, she still loves Junpei very much. And even did a "pull-up" confession similar to the one done by Junpei. This is the once and only confession done by Nishino. Contrary to Junpei, who restrains any dirty thoughts to be a gentleman towards her, Nikasa has made numerous attempts to show she wants their relationship to advance. Ultimately, they make very little progress other than deepening their bond; regardless each time they gain greater understanding of each other, Nikasa is happy. After the second break-up, Nishino went to Paris, France to learn baking. Still in close contact with Junpei, when she came back to Japan, they got back into a relationship. Rikiya Komiyama Misuzu Sotomura Kitaoji Satsūki Plot Trivia *Tsukasa's cup size is B. *Her favorite food is cherry pie. *Hobbies include cooking and shopping. *She has a habit of sometimes talking like a boy, and sticking her lips out. * Her the first kanji in her family name Nishino means "The West". * She is the only heroine who have change her hairstyle significantly, and she always in relationship with Junpei when she have short hair, except when she comeback from France (after timeskip). * Tsukasa tends to wear Junpei's gifts without realizing it. (She even notes the odd coincidence of him giving her strawberry panties shortly after she started wearing the design herself) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters